Dancing Through Life With Swords
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: 50 drabbles for Hugue and Agnes


#01 Motion  
When he moved in a battle situation his movements were graceful like water and just has dangerous

#02 Cool  
The touch of her hands on his skin as she checked his wounds was cool and refreshing.

#03 Young  
She was young, younger than by at least ten years, and the innocence she held onto despite what happened to her reminded him of his sister.

#04 Last  
The last time he saw her, she was near death and bleeding dangerously it had been her or going after the escaping vampire, staring at her now he knows he made the right choice.

#05 Wrong  
He kept telling himself it was wrong for him to love her to deflower her like he did but despite the number of times he told himself not to he couldn't help himself.

#06 Gentle  
He was gentle with her when he carried her off to their bed that first night.

#07 One  
They had been one far longer than the number of years they had been married and he just know realized it.

#08 Thousand  
The blood of thousands of vampires covered his hands but she didn't seem to care when he touched her with them.

#09 King  
He could no longer treat her as a noble lady because he no longer had his family's inheritance; but that didn't seem to matter to her who had never known the fine comforts of life to begin with.

#10 Learn  
She learned fast that Leon was a pervert and the best way to deal with him was to threaten to tell Huguue.

#11 Blur  
He was a blur when he was fighting with his sword.

#12 Wait  
Waiting to get to Rome on the train was far more intense than she expected it to be when it was over she was thrilled to finally be off the hard seat cushion.

#13 Change  
Little by little she changed him, while he was by no means a chatter box he was less cold then he used to be.

#14 Command  
He commanded her to stay put and she did until she saw him stagger to his knees, bleeding in which case she ran to his side and threw herself down onto his body, knowing that she her body wouldn't be enough to stop what she thought would be a killing blow.

#15 Hold  
He held her tightly while she wept in relief at him being alive.

#16 Need  
He seemed to know what she needed before she even knew she needed it.

#17 Vision  
She was a vision in her white wedding dress.

#18 Attention  
He paid attention to her hips because he adored how well they fit into his hands.

#19 Soul  
No matter what he said she still believed he possessed a soul.

#20 Picture  
They made such a lovely couple.

#21 Fool  
He was a fool for falling in love with her like he did and he was an even bigger one for not acting on it sooner.

#22 Mad  
She was mad when he didn't contact her right away.

#23 Child  
She grasped the child tightly in her arms and waited for him to get closer before collapsing into grateful sobs.

#24 Now  
His sister has been laid to rest and his new born daughter has been named after her.

#25 Shadow  
He learned long ago he can never run from your shadows.

#26 Goodbye  
She's upset with him for leaving without saying good bye and he knows when he returns she won't say anything about it.

#27 Hide  
He could hide his emotions from her but his constant trips to see her he couldn't hide from the AX.

#28 Fortune  
He no longer had a fortune in money but he had it in family.

#29 Safe  
When she was finally safe in his arms he breathed easier.

#30 Ghost  
He saw the ghost of his family when he saw the nails of the vampire pierce through her chest.

#31 Book  
There was nothing like watching her read their children stories of his adventures for bedtime instead of the typical fairy tales.

#32 Eye  
He nearly lost his eye in one fight with a vampire.

#33 Never  
He never expected to fall in love again.

#34 Sing  
Agnes was surprised to find that he had a beautiful voice.

#35 Sudden  
The sudden stop of the carriage sent her railing into him.

#36 Stop  
She begged him not to stop and it was music to his ears.

#37 Time  
They lost all track of time in each others' arms which was just as well.

#38 Wash  
Somehow watching her put the clothes out on the line to dry was comforting.

#39 Torn  
He was torn between getting her to medical attention and chasing after the vampire that survived.

#40 History  
His history was a dark one and one that she took on without batting an eyelash.

#41 Power  
She had a power over him that few people had.

#42 Bother  
She thought her questions and weakness bothered him and it did but not for the reasons she thought.

#43 God  
They had both taken vows to God the only difference was that she believed in him more than he did.

#44 Wall  
He caged her against the wall when he kissed her.

#45 Naked  
Sister Kate gave him a tongue lashing when he had walked into her room to talk to her only to find her naked and screaming has she threw a pillow at him.

#46 Drive  
His past drove him to protect his future.

#47 Harm  
He would rather die than see her come to any harm.

#48 Precious  
She was precious to him.

#49 Hunger  
He hungered for her.

#50 Believe  
She believed in him.


End file.
